


Banana Pose

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is Trans, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Seungkwan, Nonbinary Vernon, Other, Trans Lee Chan, Trans Yoon Jeonghan, Yoga instructor Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Trans yoga instructor au
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Banana Pose

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betaed, happy pride month

Vernon wakes up, sore, overly warm and confused by their surroundings, which isn't /not/ typical. They try moving, to find their phone, their clothes, really any semblance of control over their situation, but an arm tightens around their waist. Well, that isn't… normal.  
They wiggle a little, trying to turn around. The arm on their waist is attached to a shoulder which belongs to an incredibly beautiful man, that Vernon has absolutely never seen before in their life.  
Their head was still full of sleep and none of their thoughts were connecting right. Seungkwan and Hoshi dragging them out last night registers somewhere deep in their head, and the memories come trickling back little by little.  
This guy was so far out of Vernon’s league, that if he hadn’t approached them first, they probably would have never spoken. The part in between meeting and going home together was a little hazy, their neck hurt in a way that suggested that it was covered in marks so maybe they made out?  
They do remember the part about finding out he was also trans, saving Vernon from the awkward talk about their binder and their preferences. The beautiful man had made them sit down on their bed and explained that even if nothing sexual happened, that’s totally cool, please just let him know, which was very sexy of him in Vernon’s opinion.  
They definitely fucked, they were too sore to have not, and their memory of this Beautiful Man laying out all of his different strapons out on the bed for Vernon to pick from was perfectly intact. The rest was kind of fuzzy.

There’s a deep inhale and Vernon watches as the other guy's eyes flutter open and curve into a smile before his mouth does, “Hey there.”  
Vernon smiles back, feeling a blush creep up their neck. “Hey, good morning,” they tilt their neck back, as the Beautiful Guy starts pressing smiling kisses up the side, tugging on their earlobe.  
“It definitely is a good morning,” He sighs into Vernon’s neck, carding his hands through their hair. Vernon feels like they’re going to melt.  
They let themselves enjoy the attention for a bit, their missing phone suddenly popping into their thoughts, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” they ask, reluctant to interrupt whatever Beautiful Guy is doing.  
He pulls off of sucking a mark into their neck to look over at the side table, “It’s like 10:30, you have anywhere to be?” He pushes up onto his elbows, caging Vernon in, making them feel pleasantly small.  
They shake their head, “No, not that I can think of.” Beautiful Guy grins again, wow, Vernon bets that he would look great laughing all the time.  
“Well, I’m gonna shower cause I feel gross but afterwards we can figure out something to do?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Vernon laughs.  
“Yeah, that sounds really good.” They watch him putter around his room, grabbing clothes and discarding others, picking up a pair of leggings, before he throws them a kiss and shuts the bathroom door.  
Vernon snuggles deeper in the bed, feeling content and sort of fluttery anxious but not in a bad way. It would be so nice to spend the day with Beautiful Guy and maybe eventually figure out a way to ask him his name again because Vernon absolutely can not remember it, which was embarrassing, but like they had had other things on their mind last night. There wasn’t anything they had to do today, that they could remember so they couldn’t figure out why they had the feeling there was.  
Their phone was plugged in next to the Beautiful Guy’s on the table, which Vernon was not going to swoon over, they weren’t. They reached over to grab it, squinting at the brightness from the screen. There had to be at least 20 new messages from Hoshi, crying that their little baby was finally growing up, Seungkwan’s drunk texts about how much they loved Vernon, and various other notifications. A new text popped up from Seungkwan as they were trying to scroll to the top of Hoshi’s paragraphs of I love yous.  
Seungkwan (DO NOT IGNORE):  
Are you on your way yet?  
Vernon stared at the message, and it finally clicks something in place in their brain.  
Oh fuck, Seungkwan said they were doing brunch today, shit.

Vernon shoots out of bed, scrambling around to find all their stuff. Oh god, where were their boxers? They managed to find and put on half their clothes and find their binder under their bed but their shirt wasn’t anywhere in sight. Seungkwan is going to physically murder them if they show up late for brunch again. They might be murdered for showing up still in last night’s clothes but that’s a risk they were willing to take.  
Vernon looks around the room and realizes there’s absolutely no way they’re going to be able to find their club shirt. Time for plan B. They grab a sweatshirt that had been thrown over a chair, pulling it on. They’ll wash it and give it back to Beautiful Guy next time they hang out, which will require them to talk and hangout. Fool-proof plan. Vernon has never had a bad thought in their life. Phone in their pocket, wallet and keys in their other.  
They look around for a pen or paper to write down their number. On the bedside table, there’s a little notepad with angels on it and a sparkly pen. Vernon smiles, this guy is really too cute.  
They try to scribble everything down really fast, but the Beautiful Guy chooses to come out of the shower while they’re trying to decide if adding hearts is too much.  
“Oh hey, you’re leaving?” Vernon can hear how disappointed he sounds. Fuck, Vernon is disappointed too, watching water run down his chest over faded scars. This guy must workout because his legs in the leggings are really just too much for Vernon to deal with this early.  
“Yeah, I actually did forget that my friend Seungkwan wanted me to be at brunch today,” they wave their hand at the notepad, “I wrote down my number though, I swear I’m not actually trying to skip out, I just, brain bad, and I forgot.”  
Beautiful Guy hums, walking over to tug at the bottom of the sweatshirt they're wearing, “Okay beautiful, as much as I like seeing you wear my clothes, I’ll just wait to take them off you again.” Vernon has to go right now they’re going to combust.  
“Haha…” They’re going to die here. Beautiful Guy laughs at the look on their face.  
“Come on, I’ll walk you out.”  
They shove their shoes on their feet, and feel another tug on the sweatshirt. They get pulled into another kiss, melting against Beautiful Guy and chasing after him when he pulls away. He laughs, leaning on the doorframe as they double check they’ve got everything. “See you soon lovely,” He waves as they walk down the hallway. They smile dopely back,  
“Yeah, see you soon.”

\---

Unknown Number:  
Hey there! It’s Jeonghan, just letting you have my number  
Also if you wanted to come back soon for a repeat of last night ;)

\---

“Seungkwan you will not /believe/ how many dicks this guy had,” Vernon says, sliding into the chair across from Mingyu and Seungkwan.  
Seungkwan sighs deeply, pinching their nose and scrunching up their eyebrows, “Babe, we are in pub-” Mingyu interupts them to high five Vernon across the table, “Fuck yeah, good for you!” Seungkwan glares at both of them before calling the waiter over to ask for another mimosa.  
It ends up just being the three of them, the rest of the group being too hungover to attempt crawling out of bed before 3pm. It’s nice though, Vernon hasn’t really gotten the chance to see Seungkwan or Mingyu in awhile because work and being an adult was awful. Mingyu hadn’t even had time to stay over at their place because his new modeling gig had him out of the city for days at a time, and Vernon had to comfort a pouting Seungkwan when they had time.  
Now though, everything was right with the world, Seungkwan making fun of the marks all over Vernon’s neck and Vernon making fun of the ones on Mingyu’s in turn. The place they were at was notoriously slow on the food, so Mingyu tried to explain everything he had been up to for the past month and catch up on their friend group gossip.  
“Yeah Hoshi was just saying how they got their new gig at the yoga studio that opened up downtown,” Mingyu laughs, leaning on Seungkwan now that they’re all at least four mimosas deep, “Chan has already tried to drag me with her at least twice, it’s really only a matter of time before she asks both of you too.”  
Vernon snorts, “Yeah right, can you picture me doing yoga?”

\---  
Unknown Number:  
Hey I know you’re probably still busy  
But I had a really great time with you!  
And would like to see you soon if you’re still down :)  
\---

“Seungkwannnnn” Vernon is upside down staring at their phone, trying to manifest a text from the incredibly hot club guy. Seungkwan does not look away from the new season of America's Next Top Model.  
“If you’re just going to complain again, I don't want to hear it,” They swat at Hansol to get them to stop pouting, “I don’t have to look at you to know you’re pouting, knock it off.”  
Vernon sighs again. “I keep being like, oh maybe he doesn’t wanna hang cause he got weirded out by the trans thing but he was trans too!”  
Seungkwan also sighs and finally faces Vernon. They pick up Vernon’s phone and put it aside and grab their hand. “Babe,” they start, looking like they’re struggling to figure out how to word their sentences, “Sometimes, people just won’t want to hang out with you or want to form a romantic relationship.”  
Vernon whines at them, “I know! I just still have his sweatshirt, and like I don’t need a relationship, we can just be friends!”  
Seungkwan looks at them a little sadly, patting their head, “Okay buddy, I’m here for you if you need me though.”

\---  
Unknown Number:  
Hey… It’s been a few days  
I hope I didn’t come on too strong or anything  
Anyways, would love to hear from you soon  
\---  
It’s been One Week and Three Days since they had seen the Beautiful Guy and they were doing just Fine. Seungkwan would say that they were not doing fine, in fact watching romance movies that make them cry and only eating ice cream does not imply anything close to being fine.  
Vernon continues to jump every time their phone buzzes, even if the excitement starts to be replaced with a bit of dread. Wonwoo asks why they didn’t get the Beautiful Guy’s number if they were so into them and Vernon just continues to lay on the floor at work and sigh. Jihoon had to ask them to stop because “This is a record shop,” and “you’re scaring away the customers by weeping on the floor.” Whatever!

Seungkwan even suggests that they try going back to the same club, but Vernon doesn’t know if they can handle the mortification if Beautiful Guy /is/ there.

\---  
Unknown Number:  
U no itsd A real DICK Movef to not text peoplg Bcak!  
:(((((  
U were so Seet  
*Sweer  
*SWEET  
2  
:(((((  
\---

Eventually, Chan busts into their apartment with the spare key she stole from Mingyu and kicks open Vernon’s door. “Okay bitch,” She starts throwing clothes around their room while they lay face down on their bed whining, “Everyone has had enough of you moping, I’m making you come with me to yoga.”  
Vernon turns their head to glare at her, “You’re just gonna try and flirt with Hoshi the whole time, how is this going to make me feel better.”  
Chan picks up a massive t-shirt and throws it at them. “I am not flirting! Also Hoshi isn’t even working today, which you would know if you ever checked the group chat.” She walks over to the door, “If you’re not dressed and ready in ten, I’m dropping the photos from the karaoke incident of 2018 on instagram.”  
Vernon scoffs, “I have no shame, so do your best.”  
Chan looks over her shoulder, her ponytail swinging wildly, “June 16th 2018, to be specific”  
Vernon had never moved faster in their life.

“It’s been two weeks dude,” Chan tries on the drive to the studio, “Maybe he’s just been busy?”  
Vernon sighs dramatically and looks out the window, “It’s fine, I’m gonna die alone, eaten by Seungkwan’s cats because I’m gonna have to move into the basement of their house they buy with Mingyu.”  
“God, you are so dramatic,” She pulls into a spot, “We’re here if you’re done with the theatrics.”  
The yoga studio is cute and smells nice, which works a bit to make Vernon feel a little less miserable. They let Chan sign them both up for the next class, putting their shoes in the little cubbies lining the wall.  
Chan shows them around, pointing out where Hoshi’s classes are usually held. Vernon teases her gently about it, everyone in their friend group knows that it’s a delicate subject right now. Eventually, the studio their class is being held in opens up and they grab mats. Chan insists on sitting up front, which is fine and cool, Vernon thinks, “It’s just yoga, how hard can it be?”  
Everyone around them looks like they’re meditating, so Vernon tries to as well, folding their legs, and closing their eyes. It only makes them uncomfortably aware of their own body instead of steadying their breathing or whatever.  
They do however miss the instructor walking in. “Hey everyone! It’s great to see you all today!” A warm voice says with a clap, startling Vernon out of their pseudo zen state. They open their eyes and see that the instructor is staring right back at them. They can feel their mouth drop open, it’s Beautiful Guy, in the flesh and the leggings. He looks absolutely stunning and also furious as he stares at Vernon.  
He plays off the awkward pause by laughing and turning his attention back to the whole class. “I have a few announcements and then we’ll get started,” he says, a smile now forced back on to his face. Vernon turns to glare at Chan while Jeonghan continues on. They try to communicate the urgency in them leaving immediately with just their eyebrows but Chan just looks confused. Vernon sighs, Seungkwan would have got it.  
Another clap brings their attention back to the front of the room. “Okay, just letting everyone know, my name is Jeonghan and this is Intermediate Vinyasa Flow. Let’s get started!”

——

Vernon feels a little like they’re going to die. Why is yoga so hard? They didn’t even know they had half of these muscles. Chan pokes them with her foot, mat already rolled up.  
“Are you good?”  
“It’s him,” they wheeze, “He’s the Beautiful Guy.”  
Chan’s eyes widened, “Holy shit dude, you have to go talk to them!” Vernon rolls over, intent on dying here on this yoga mat.  
“Cmon,” Chan grabs their arm, making them stand up, “He’s probably in the staff lounge right now, that’s usually where Hoshi is, cmonnnnn, I’ll break you in.”

They do end up getting dragged to the staff lounge and unceremoniously thrown inside it with a “good luck!” as Chan runs away. They stumble a bit, catching themself on a table. There’s only a few people in here, but they still feel like maybe a meteorite hitting the planet right now would not be poorly timed.  
Jeonghan is not hard to spot, mostly because he’s glaring daggers at Vernon. The other teachers seem to sense the vibe, and slowly scoot out of the room.  
“Uhm, hey?” Vernon tries but is met with a scoff. They watch as Jeonghan starts packing up his things and heading to the door.  
“Hey, wait,” they try again but stop when Jeonghan turns around finally, looking murderous.  
“I don’t have to wait,” He looks furious for someone who doesn’t text their hookups back. “I wasted emotions over you, and I’ve had enough! Just leave me alone since you seem to be so good at that!” He waves his hands as if shooing Vernon out of the room and turns to finish packing up his stuff.  
Now Vernon is confused, “What? You’re the one who didn’t text me ever!”  
They can see Jeonghan’s shoulder’s bunch up, “I sent you /multiple/ texts. You are the one who never responded.” He doesn’t even bother to turn around.  
“I never got any texts from you,” Vernon is angry and confused too. They open their phone and pull up the messaging app, “Look, not a single text!”  
Jeonghan does turn around and looks at the phone. Hansol can see the anger drain from his face.  
“Wait hold on,” He pulls out his phone and pulls up a message chat, “Is this your number?”  
It isn’t and Vernon feels like an idiot, “Oh no, the end number should have been a 3 not a 5.”  
“Oh,” Jeonghan looks like he’s deflated now, “Oh well shit, who have I been texting?”

This whole conversation is making them feel like they’ve been hit by a truck, “I don’t know but I promise, I would not ghost someone as hot and nice as you.”  
They can see a blush start to trail up the man’s neck, “Well, uhm, thanks? I’m sorry for blowing up at you, it’s just been a very long time since I’ve hooked up with or dated someone.” His eyes widen, “Not that I’m suggesting we date! Like if that’s not your thing, that’s cool too!”  
Vernon stops him with a gentle hand to his arm, “I would love to date you, if you're cool with it.”  
The blush reaches over Jeonghan’s ears now, “That would be really cool actually.”  
They grin, “Awesome, because I have absolutely not stopped thinking about how much I want to sleep with you again, and also hold your hand all the time.” They link their pinky with Jeonghan’s, “You’re like, ridiculously hot when you do yoga, and honestly, it’s a huge turn on.”  
“Please tell me you’re not asking me to fuck you in the place I work,” Jeonghan says, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
They think about it, “I mean, I’m not, not asking that? Unless that’s like not allowed, or oh shit. Are you not into that?” Jeonghan grabs the front of their shirt and drags them closer.  
“God, you’re so stupid,” Jeonghan says, trying to suck marks up their neck and take their shirt off at the same time, “Please shut up, I’m taking you home right now, and I am not letting you leave my place for at least the next two days.”  
Vernon’s head is already kind of fuzzy, “Yeah okay let me text my roommate that I’m getting dicked down, hold on.”  
Jeonghan pauses and takes a deep breath, looking like he’s gonna scream, every time they open their mouth, “Hurry up, please,” he says, already dragging Vernon to his car.  
\---

Vernon wakes up, tucked into someone’s side and overly warm. They turn their head and see that Jeonghan is still asleep. They can see he has little freckles dusted across his nose that they trace with a light finger. He wrinkles his nose in his sleep, which makes Vernon want to weep from how cute it is.  
Watching Jeonghan wake up though, that’s truly a godsend. They watch him take a deep breath and blink, sleepy and confused. Just like the last time, a grin creeps over his face, starting in his eyes, as he sees Vernon still lying in his arms.  
“Hey beautiful,” He nuzzles his head into Vernon’s shoulder, “wanna hang out here today?”  
They pretend to think about it, tapping their chin, “I think I can swing it with my very busy schedule,” they grin as Jeonghan growls and wraps them up tighter.  
“I was serious, I don’t want you out of my sight for two days,” Jeonghan’s voice is muffled in their shoulder.  
Vernon cards their hand through his hair, “I mean it is the weekend, I can stay.”  
Jeonghan looks up, looking a little fragile, “Promise this time?”  
They smile softly, “Pinky promise,” they say, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter


End file.
